Happy Valentines Day
by magicpenandpaper
Summary: For as long as they could remember Joe and Demi were nothing more than best friends. but will one special day turn everything around?


**OK SO THIS IS JUST A COPY OF MY FAVE ASHTON KUTCHER AND JENNIFER GARNER SCENES IN VALENTINES DAY USING DEMI AND JOE BECAUSE I THINK IT FITS THEM PERFECTLY :) BTW IF YOU HAVE'NT SEEN THAT MOVIE YET - - GO RIGHT NOW AND SEE IT , ITS AMAZING WITH A CAPITAL "A" HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHE ILOVEYOU :)**

Demi yawned as she leaned over and lightly picked up her phone off the side table. She put the phone to her ear and waited.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Happy Valentines day" Joe whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Demi asked frowning with her eyes closed.

"Because im sneaking over to her side of the bed now..." He whispered back again.

"Thats cool... I dont think i should be on the phone during you asking your girlfriend to marry you" Demi said yawning.

"Oh Camilla wont mind" Joe said "Hold on" Demi heard the phone be set down. She waited slowly falling back into her sleep.

"Yes.." She heard Camilla said. Demi sighed and rolled over. Joe started laughing and then Demi clicked the phone shut.

Demi felt Trace's arms rap around her. "Mmm... Joe?" He asked slowly.

"Joe..." Demi replied back before snuggling into him more and going back to sleep.

--

Demi walked out of her apartment feeling fresh. it was valentines day and she had the perfect day planned for her and Trace. Demi heard her phone beep and she picked up.

"Demi speaking"

"You hung up!" Joe said.

"I know..." Demi laughed.

"She said yes!" Joe said happily.

"I know! turn around" Demi said stopping in her tracks. Joe turned around and saw Demi smiling at him through the window. He quickly ran out and hugged her. "YOUR GETTING MARRIED!" Demi squealed.

"I know its amazing. your my best man.. well woman" Joe said laughing.

"suprisingly im okay with that!!" Demi laughed. "Gosh I cant believe you actually asked her to marry you... on valentines day"

"Thats today!?" Joe asked sarcastically.

"oh hardy har har..." Demi said nudging him.

"What are you doing on this special day?" Joe asked.

"Im spending it alone... Trace has to go back to San Diego for a concert..." Demi said looking down.

"Oh..." Joe said slowly.

"Yeah. But you know it will be nice to talk on the phone I guess..." Demi said.

"I bet it would be better if you suprised him by showing up at the show" Joe smirked.

"What? No...why do you think that would work" Demi said nervously.

"Demi... its Valentines day you dont think... you just do" Joe said smiling.

"I dont know i'll think about it. Right now how ever I have to be at work in 10 minutes. I will see you later maybe?" Demi said kissing his cheeks. "I love you" She then ran out of the shop quickly. Joe sighed.

"She is Amazing" He laughed.

Just then the door dinged open. Joe turned around and saw a man around his age walk in.

"Hi how may I help you" Joe asked.

"I would like to have chocolate and teddy bears to two ladies..." the guy said.

"Ok im going to need information." Joe said taking out a pen.

"Their names are Casey Cyrus and Demi Lovato" the guy said. Joe stopped writing once he heard Demi's name. He slowly looked up.

"Im sorry whats your name again?" Joe asked. "You know for the delievery"

"Trace Cyrus" The guy said. Joe's eyes widened as he looked down at the wedding ring on Trace's hand. Joe cleared his throat.

"Therefore Casey would be your ...?" Joe asked slowly.

"Wife" Trace said. Joe gulped

"And then this Demi girl..." Joe began.

"You know how it is man... we're boys...." Trace winked. Joe laughed nervously and nodded.

"Okay i'll just need your signature and pay." Joe said. Trace handed him the credit card as he signed his signature.

"Have a nice day"....

---

"So wait... he's cheating on her?" Nick asked.

"Yes" Joe said parking the car "Should I tell her?"

"If you were her.. .would you want to know?" Nick asked.

"You see this is why I dont ask you for advice you make everything confusing!" Joe said. "Besides you have'nt seen Demi upset... she gets really depressed... it breaks my heart" Joe said.

"look man.. you have to decide this on your own" Nick laughed.

Joe glared. "I'll be right back" Joe then ran into his house to see Camilla packing and the closets empty.

"Camilla?" Joe asked.

"JOE!" She jumped "Uh...what are you doing home?"

Joe hid the box behind his back. "I should ask you the same thing"

"Listen joe... I dont think this is going to work.." Camilla said sadly.

"Why?"

"Because Joe.. im not ready for a relationship like this!!...this was beautiful it really was... for someone else" Camilla said handing him back the box. Joe nodded and quickly ran out.

--

"Joe." Demi said through the phone "i just bought the plane tickets. I leave at 3... thanks so much for talking me into this! I love you very much! happy valentines day"

Joe sighed at the voice mail and ran to the airport. He fought past the security and then saw demi.

"let go of me...DEMI!" Joe said. Demi turned .

"Joe...!?" Demi walked over. the security slowly backed off.

"Dont do this..." Joe said shaking his head.

"What?" She laughed "But you were the one that told me to do this.." Demi frowned.

"I know and now im telling you not too!" Joe said.

"Why!?" Demi asked crossing her arms.

"BECAUSE-- look... do you think me and Camilla belong together..?" Joe asked.

"Well if she makes you happy..." Demi began.

"DEMI" Joe said seriously.

"Fine" she said looking down. "No"

"this is just like that. im telling you what i wish someone would have told me! because now Im left with a ring , a empty closet, and a ache in my chest the size of Texas all because NOBODY told ME..." Joe said getting misty eyes and his voice cracking. Demi looked at him as realization hit her. She then pulled him into a hug.

"She dumped you..." Demi said slowly and then pulled away. "This hurts.. I know. but Joe you have tried to ruin every relationship i've had since we've met. and im not going to let some girl dumping you ruin my happiness" She said storming off to the boarding gate.

"Demi!" Joe yelled. She stopped walking and turned to look at him. "You know its true..." Demi looked at him sad and then slowly turned away leaving Joe alone in the crowd.

--

Joe sat down in his house alone. he stood and walked out to his pool staring out at the clear water. Just then he heard his door open. he turned to see Demi walk over and sit next to him.

"Im sorry" He said slowly knowing she had figured out the truth.

"I should be the one apologizing..." Demi said looking at him slowly. He took a deep breath.

"Well yeah" He laughed. "But I understand why you would'nt believe me"

"Considering you made up lame excuses about every boyfriend i've had since I was 12" Demi giggled.

Joe laughed. "I just care about you..."

"Yeah" Demi said. Demi then noticed that he had baskets of valentines stuff all around the pool "whats all this"

"every year... I deliver the rest of the stuff to strangers with a card that says 'someone is thinking of you' because everyone deserves love... this year though i did'nt because i thought... what if they found out that someone was me.. and they would'nt feel the same" Joe said looking down. Demi looked up and then turned her head to him. She smiled.

"I would" She said looking at him. Joe looked up and looked in her eyes. He then started to lean in but then stopped and turned away.

"Am I really about to kiss my best friend?" He asked himself.

"I hope so" Demi laughed. Joe turned back to look at her and smiled before leaning in and kissing her on the lips. They knew that istant. this is how it was meant to be for a LONG time.


End file.
